1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to component retaining legs for attaching clamps, clips or like components to panels such as automotive body panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of prior art component retaining leg is shown in the front view of FIG. 19. This retaining leg 80 is a molding of a synthetic resin, and comprises a base 81 to be provided on a clamp, a clip or like component, a pillar 82 depending from the base 81, and a pair of flexible retaining pieces 83 extending from the free end of the pillar 82 in a folded fashion toward the base 81. The retaining pieces 83 each have their free end formed with a single step or shoulder 83a to be engaged with the surface of a panel 84 adjacent a mounting hole 85 formed therein. As the retaining leg 80 is inserted through the mounting hole 85 of the panel 84, the retaining pieces 83 are caused by the mounting hole 85 to flex toward each other. When the retaining leg 80 is inserted until the base 81 engages the panel 84, the retaining pieces 83 are elastically restored so that the steps 83a are click engaged with the panel surface adjacent the mounting hole 85. Thus, the retaining leg 80 is attached, i.e., retained against detachment.
The prior art retaining leg 80 can be attached without rattling to a panel 84 which has a thickness t corresponding to, i.e., equal to, the distance between the base 81 and the step 83a. When the thickness t of the panel 84 is not fixed, however, the retaining leg 80 may be attached with rattling or can not be attached. To cope with variations of the thickness t of the panel 84, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of different retaining legs 80 each fitted to each panel thickness. In such case, time-consuming component management is required.